As known, a rapid prototyping (RP) technology is developed from the concepts of forming a pyramid by stacking layers, and the main technical feature is to achieve fast formation. A complicated design can be transformed into a three-dimensional physical model automatically and fast without any cutting tools, molds and fixtures. Thus, the development cycle of new products and research and development cost are largely reduced to ensure the time to market for new products and the first-time-right ratio. Accordingly, a complete and convenient product design tool is provided between technicians and non-technicians (e.g. managers and users), and the product competitiveness and the quick reaction capability of enterprises in the market are improved obviously.
Recently, the rapid prototyping technology develops a method for producing three-dimensional physical models by combining jet printing and precise positioning of carriers. The producing method begins by first spreading a layer of powder on the carrier and then printing high viscosity liquid binder on part of the powder by using jet printing technology, so that the liquid binder and the powder stick together to become solidified. After the above steps are repeatedly done, a three-dimensional physical model is produced by stacking multiple layers.
Since the processes of spreading powder, printing and taking out the finished product are manually performed according to the conventional rapid prototyping technology, the flying dust usually pollutes the working environment and contaminates the whole three-dimensional rapid prototyping apparatus. For maintaining normal operation, a dust-sucking and cleaning task is manually done after a specified stage of the rapid prototyping technology. Consequently, the conventional rapid prototyping technology is labor-intensive. Moreover, if the worker is exposed to the flying dust for a long time, the flying dust is harmful to the health of the worker. Moreover, the conventional dust-sucking task cannot provide sufficient sucking strength to clean the three-dimensional rapid prototyping apparatus. In other words, the working environment cannot be effectively and quickly cleaned.
Conventionally, for improving the cleanliness of the working environment of the three-dimensional rapid prototyping apparatus, a post-processing machine is provided. The operations of the post-processing machine will be illustrated as follows. Firstly, the three-dimensional object is placed within the post-processing machine. Then, a strong airflow is provided to inject the three-dimensional object in order to remove the excess powder from the three-dimensional object. However, while the surface of the three-dimensional object is ejected by the strong airflow, the powder containing the liquid binder and the recyclable powder are mixed. Under this circumstance, the collected excess powder cannot be recycled and reused. Moreover, the conventional powder recycling machine is only able to remove the excess powder from the surface of the three-dimensional surface. That is, the conventional post-processing machine cannot provide expanded functions such as the function of cleaning the three-dimensional rapid prototyping apparatus or the function of filtering and recycling the excess powder. Consequently, the applications of the post-processing machine are limited, and the post-processing machine is not cost-effective.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a powder recycling machine in order to overcome the above drawbacks.